A Series of Unfortunate Events
by Teague-Drydan
Summary: What Happens when various Valdemar Characters have bad days...?
1. Too Late

I'm planning on making this one-shot into a serise along with other one- shots about various Valdemar Characters.  
  
This one-shot was inspired by a friend.  
  
** ( ! Read, Relax and Enjoy ! )**

**  
**(By the way, i don't own anything about Valdemar, except for the story line!)

* * *

I stretched luxuriously and opened my eyes. I smiled knowing that I was safe in Haven—and had been for the past one month—and the Aunt Savil was 'in charge' of me, not my father or the 'weapons master'.  
  
Father, I thought, if is hadn't of been for you... Then I noticed how the light was spilling onto the floor. Damn! I'm late! I quickly hopped out of bed, shivering in the slight cold, and padded over to my wardrobe. I groggily grabbed a tunic and some breeches and pulled them on. Then I raced to the outer room to grab something to eat while I ran a brush through my longish black hair.  
  
Too late for weapons...If I hurry, I think I can make Literature... I thought briefly as I darted out the door.  
  
Too late. "The theme of the day," I muttered as I dodged yet another Noble's son.  
  
Had I of paid any attention to what I had pulled out of the wardrobe earlier—_Was it only one candlemark ago?_—I'd have realized I had pulled out my new dark purple tunic and some old red-faded-into-pink breeches that should have been relegated to either the scrap pile or night- clothes. I'd forgotten my report for Literature Class as well. I was currently sneaking my way back to my room to remedy my fashion mistake.

"Oh, Van, there you are!" Lindy exclaimed as she rounded the coroner. "What happened to you?" Her big green eyes got even bigger when she saw what I was wearing.

"I—uh—"_Damn!_ "The—uh—the servant took most of my—um, clothes to wash last night and they—uh—weren't back when I had to—um—leave for class." I lied. Badly.

Slowly nodding her head, Lindy replied, "Oh. I have to go... See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Sure." _In about a million years, more like_, I groaned. _I'm _never _going to live this one down...  
_  
When I finally reached Savil's suite, I quickly walked in, praying that it was empty._ Finally, saf—Damn! Why does he have to be here? Why does he have to be so...so...cute?_ 'Lendel was sitting with his legs curled up underneath him on one f the couches, reading some Magic book. "Who--?" Then, looking up: "Oh. Vanyel. You look like hell." I continued on, ignoring him—_Gods, he's so handsome_—and walked with all the dignity I could to my room, closing the door and leaning against it, my head leaning back.

"Why me?" I wondered. The Imp of the Perverse must be having fun today. I thought angrily. Then I finally pushed away from the door and went to my wardrobe.  
  
This time, however, I carefully chose my outfit—an all-black affair that was trimmed in dark blue. I then carefully dressed, and, once again, ventured into public. _Damn. 'Lendel's still there_. I nonchalantly walked to the door and had it opened with one foot out of it when—  
  
"Uh, Vanyel? Your top's on inside-out, I think." 'Lendel said uncertainly. I looked down. Damn! I strode to my room.   
  
**_Again.   
_**  
I pulled off my shirt, again, turned it right-side-out and pulled it back on (**_again_**) and tucked it in.   
  
**_Again.  
_**  
And I was late of class.

**_Again.  
_**

* * *

This was about Van (sorry, couldn't help but pick on his 'peacocky' ways ; P), in case you didn't catch that. Please Review ! ) 

**Please Review**

**littlereddragkin**


	2. Wrongly Chosen

**Note:** I do not own anything of Valdemar except for my own charcaters.

I don't know where this one came from but... Here goes...

* * *

Duen shifted restlessly as he waited for the right time to reveal himself.

The sun, still reaching for its zenith, cast shadows colored a wide variety of green from the overhanging branches of the oak tree he was standing under. Duen was watching a family of seven work their land.

The oldest man, obviously the father and husband, was currently yelling at his youngest child—distance making the gender of the child unreadable—to hurry up with the water bucket. The poor child was only about six and the bucket looked like it could carry about five gallons. It was full.

The figure five rows over and a little ahead of the father, was definitely female, the mother and wife. She was yelling at her husband to 'give the poor thing a break.' Next to her were three children, two boys and a girl, weeding the row.

The last figure in the field was the girl that Duen was after. She was about ten, Duen knew. He watched her intently as she quietly weeded her row, ignoring the happenings of her family. Her name was Elita, and she was considered the odd one in the family, more taken to reading and scholarly pursuits than to farming.

All of the family was dressing in old, sun-bleached, earth-colored tunics and loose-fitting pants. The youngest, Elita included, were wearing hand-me-downs worn thin by their previous owners. The father and the mother were the only ones wearing 'new' clothing, though the oldest-looking boy next to the mother looked like he was wearing 'new' clothing, too.

Elita's hair, a flaming red, was cut short, as if someone had put a bowl up-side-down on her head and then cut around the lip of the same bowl. It followed the same look as the other's hair cuts.

Elita wasn't the only one with red hair; the girl by the mother also had red hair, and, from this distance, looked almost like the mirror image of Elita.

Finally, the family took a break for lunch, reminding Duen that he hadn't eaten since the night before in his rush to find his Chosen. Thus reminded, Duen wandered off, keeping himself hidden in the shadows of the small cluster of trees until he was out of sight and hearing of the farming family, to find something suitable to eat.

When Duen finally wandered back to the field, the family was working in it again. Elita was still working a few rows away from her family. Emboldened from a short nap and a full stomach, Duen stepped forward, out of the cover of the trees, and into the open field.

Duen was pleased to hear a smothered gasp come from Elita's direction as he walked towards her. He stopped right in front of her, lowered his head and said—

When the Companion lowered his head, I heard him say, :_Elita, I Choose you. I am Duen._: I felt like I was being measured, against what, I don't know, but I don't think that I quite measured up, somehow.

My first thought was, _I'm going to be a Herald!_ My second thought was, _did he call me Elita? Maybe I just miss heard._ Elita was my sister, younger by a little over a year. Everyone said we looked like twins though. "Hi, Duen. I—do we need to leave right now?" I stared into sapphire eyes, suddenly scared of the thought of _actually leaving home_. At his grave look, I slowly nodded. "Just a second, I have to tell my parents..." I said lamely.

I quickly ran over to Ma and Pap, briefly told them what had just occurred. "No, Ma, I need to leave _now_. Duen said so." I told ma for the umpteenth time. "I'll be fine. I'll send you a letter when I get to Haven. I'll miss all of you guys." I said my farewells, and then clambered onto Duen's back and we set off for Haven.

â˜ºâ˜»â˜ºâ˜»â˜ºâ˜»â˜ºâ˜»â˜ºâ˜»â˜ºâ˜»â˜ºâ˜»â˜ºâ˜»â˜ºâ˜»

Nine days later, I arrived in Haven, no worse for wear, though I was slightly sore—all those candlemarks in the saddle'll do that to a person. Once on the Palace grounds, Duen, who hadn't talked to me since Choosing me, walked right to a small barn and stopped. Taking the hint, I slide off and we walked inside.

Immediately, I was greeted by a young man in a gray uniform. "Heyla! I'm Herald-trainee Shepry. You must be...Elita?" Without waiting for me to answer, he ploughed on, "I haven't been here all that long, but I was told you might be in need of some help. Incase you're wondering, my Companion's name is Cayuse. Such a lovely name, don't you think? Anyway, we need to get you 'checked' in and signed up for classes and chores. Yeah, we have chores here, too. Nothing very hard, just stuff like helping the cook and cleaning the bathing rooms and bringing in firewood in the winter. Oh, yeah, and mending the 'forms. You'll get used to it, jus' like the rest of us. Now, 'Lady' Maida is awaiting us..."

Shepry talked continuously as I untacked Duen and on the way to the Herald's Collegium. 'Lady' Maida wasn't really a Lady, I found out when I first stepped into her office. She grilled for what chores I knew how to do, then gave me a set of clothes—the Heraldic trainee uniform—and a schedule for when I had what chores, saying, "If anything needs changed, just come back and we'll pan things out."

Then we went to see the Dean, who drilled about all the learning I had, which wasn't very much. The Dean, called Herald Mori, then told me what classes I had, and where my room was.

After seeing the Dean, Shepry and I had supper with the rest of the Heralds and Herald-trainees. I also had the chance of meeting my fellow year-mates—so far, there were two boys and three girls, counting me. After supper, I wandered around with Shepry and then went to bed.

The next few days were like a whirlwind. I barely had time to visit Duen, even. About a week after arriving in Haven, I finally managed to squeeze in about a candlemark with Duen, who still wasn't talking to me. I was sitting on his back, well, okay, I was _lying_ on his back, thinking allowed. "You know, Duen? Life here is a lot better than at the farm. I never go hungry, or have to worry with Ma where our new clothes money will come from." I sighed. I had sent a letter home, but so far hadn't gotten a reply; it was still too early yet. "There's only one thing that's wrong, though. Everyone's calling me 'Elita' when my name is _Ben_ita—"I couldn't say anything more because Duen had jumped, knocking me to the ground. "Due—"

Suddenly a voice sounded in my head, :_You're not Elita! Oh, no. This is bad! On, no! This is terri--_: Duen, who had been pacing was cut off by another Companion, both physically and mentally.

:_What do you think you are doing with my Chosen, Duen? I thank you for 'finding' her for me, but there is no need to worry her anymore than necessary. Now, if you'll excuse me...?_:

Dumbfounded, I stood there with my mouth hanging open. I was vaguely aware that two full Heralds had placed themselves on either sides of me.

"Elita? Are you okay? What's going on?" The Herald on my right asked. He looked vaguely familiar. _That's right! He's Chancre! Shepry's family's friend's son!_

"I—I—yes. I'm fine. But there has been a mistake made...I'm _Ben_ita, Elita's older sister...and I think I've just been Chosen...again." I blinked, trying to take in what just happened.

"You've been chosen by Rathe? Ah..." Chancre said, trailing off.

"And so Duen Chose the wrong Chosen? Has this ever happened before?" The Herald on my left asked, it was the King's Own, Mardiff. "This is...interesting. I must—"he stopped in mid sentence as Rathe and Duen, who had been having a private conversation turned towards us.

:_Do not worry. Duen felt the pull a few years too early, and I hadn't felt it until today. Everything will work out just fine, though Elita will have to wait a few extra years before being Chosen. Now, Benita and I have to become more acquainted with each other, if you will excuse us. Benita?_: Obediently, I followed Rathe as he slowly walked away. The two Heralds and Duen stayed where they had all met up and conferred.

I didn't much care.

I had a Companion—who was really mine—who was willing to talk to me, and answer my questions.

**Epilogue:** Five years later, Duen, again, went on search and, again, found a family of seven working the fields. Only this time, he Chose the right girl, reviving her dream that had been squashed when her sister had been Chosen and not her...

* * *

This Story is currently UNTITLED (sp?) so if you have Any sugestions, that could be helpful.

Oh, yeah! Don't for get the 3 R's: Reading, Relaxing, and Reviewing!

littlereddragkin


End file.
